Lunar romance
by ReneeAngel95
Summary: A love story between Jacob and Renesmee
1. Preface

Preface

Being told that you had to die isn't exactly anyone's idea of a good life. But, for Renesmee she had no choice. The Volturi came to kill but left unsatisfied. Twelve years later Renesmee grows up to be 17 years old? As Renesmee's growing slows her relationship with Jacob blossoms. But do Renesmee and Jacob get their happy ending? Or will Bella and Edward get in the way and break them apart?


	2. Growing up

Chapter one

It was a dull and hazy day in forks, Renesmee woke up to the sound of her alarm, it was 7 am in the morning. She reached a long pale and slim arm out of her duvet and slammed her hand down onto the button on the top of the clock. Renesmee pulled her soft lilac covers over her head and gave a groan. She closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

-0-

Bella and Edward were in the living room area waiting for Renesmee to wake up; Bella heaved a heavy sigh, "When will she learn to get up early so she won't be late?" She paced up and down the room. Edward who had been watching his wife pace for 10 minutes, decided to get up off the couch and check on his lazy daughter.

Edward knocked on the door gently, "Renesmee are you awake?" there was no answer. He opened the door gently and looked inside. What he saw was a lump on his daughter's bed hidden under the lilac sheets. He moved towards the bed slowly, and then lifted the sheets up to reveal a sleeping Renesmee. Edward frowned at first but then he smiled, while shaking his head to himself, Bella entered the room quietly and stood by Edward's side. They traded glances, then Renesmee started to move, opened her eyes, then she gasped after looking at her parents' faces. She knew that look that they gave her it was the look she got from them when she was late for school.

Renesmee jumped out of bed and scrambled to her feet, she ran out the door and towards the bathroom, tripping over as she went. Edward and Bella giggled under their breaths, as they watched their daughter stumble towards the bathroom. Renesmee slammed the door behind her, muffling her parents' giggles.

"Why do they always do that? They know it bugs me, yet they still do it!" Renesmee grumbled to herself. She stood in front of the sink and looked into the mirror above it; her hair was as messy as a birds nest, she grabbed a brush and frantically tried to tame her hair. When it was less tangled, her hair spilt down her back like a long auburn water fall all silky and soft. She neatly tied it into a messy bun. Then Renesmee washed her face with warm water, she grabbed the bottle of face wash from the self on the wall next to the sink. She laughed to herself as she rubbed the face wash on her cheeks in gentle circular motions, the funny thing was this particular brand of face wash claimed to 'get rid of spots' when luckily for her she didn't have any. Splashing her face with water to rinse the away the soap, Renesmee drained the water and reached for her towel, she pulled it off what she thought was the towel rack and gently patted her face dry. She opened her eyes and looked up to see her Mom standing in the door way tapping her watch impatiently.

"I know! I will be ready in a minute," Renesmee's was running thin and her annoyance threatened to exploded but she squashed the feeling away quickly. Bella gave her a knowing look, and then exited the bathroom leaving her daughter to get ready and she shut the door.

-0-

Meanwhile Edward was sat in the living room; he was on the phone to someone. Bella walked towards the living room and as she walked she could hear their conversation, she didn't mean to eavesdrop on them but thanks to her new enhanced senses she could hear perfectly well.

"…no Alice… you don't have to-" Edward was cut off as Alice hung up on him. He sighed and put the phone down. One minute later there was a quick but light knock on the front door. Edward opened the door and Alice walked in, a big grin on her face, she looked around then stopped her gaze on Bella.

"Where's Renesmee?" She asked politely.

"She's in the bathroom, but Alice…" Bella trailed off as Alice made her way to the bathroom.

"You may come in," Edward sounded sarcastic as he shut the door and rolled his eyes.

"Why is Alice here?" Bella asked trying not to sound rude.

"She came because she thinks her dear niece needs help getting ready for school," Edward said not sounding too happy.

"Oh! Okay." Bella didn't say any more in fact she went to sit on the cream coloured love seat in the living room. Alice knocked on the door of the bathroom, Renesmee opened it and Alice entered.

-0-

There was a knock on the door. Renesmee opened it and saw that her Aunt Alice was standing in the doorway looking fashionable as she always does.

"Good morning Renesmee, I was told you are in need of some assistance," Alice said in her cheery soprano voice. She smiled sweetly and Renesmee could not help but smile too, she loved her Aunt Alice as she was kind and caring and she always helped Renesmee when she needed it.

"Hey Aunt Alice I really need your help, I…um… am late for school and I don't know what to wear," Renesmee stuttered.

Alice giggled then looked at her niece, she tilted her head to the right then to the left, smiled then said, "Leave it to me I have an idea…" she trailed off as she went out the bathroom door in a flash.

-0-

Bella started pacing while she waited for her daughter to finish. Renesmee had been in the bathroom for a while now, why was she taking so long to get ready? Then out of the corner of Bella's eye she saw Alice zoom past and went into Renesmee's room. Why would Alice go into Renesmee's room, unless Renesmee told her to go in there and find her something? While Bella was weighing out the answers in her head, Alice whizzed past carrying various items of clothing and a few pair of shoes. She knocked on the bathroom door and Renesmee opened it, once Alice entered the bathroom all Bella could hear was the sound of muffled voices coming from the other side of the door. She was curious about how her daughter was getting on, so she walked towards the bathroom, whilst avoiding Edwards questioning gaze. Bella knocked on the door and waited until Alice or Renesmee opened it. The door opened to reveal a, serious looking Alice and a questioning and unsure Renesmee, who was wearing a frilly ivory coloured skirt with a lace hem line, a pastel pink long sleeve blouse that was buttoned all the way up apart from the three top buttons and on her feet were a pair of nude coloured high heeled pumps that were plain but pretty. Renesmee looked beautiful; however she wasn't dressed appropriately for the typical weather in Forks.

"You look beautiful Renesmee!" Bella genuinely meant to compliment her, but judging from the look on her daughter's face she wasn't at all sure it was the right thing to wear to school. Renesmee gives a sigh and Alice is looking at her with a serious look on her face, then she suddenly dashes out the door and Bella is left to question her daughter on her insecurities. "What's wrong Nessie?" Bella asks in what she hopes is a comforting tone. Renesmee sighs heavily before she answers her mother's question.

"It's nothing really…" she trails off as Bella is giving her impatient looks as if to encourage her to say more. "Well… it's just I like this look but it isn't at all what anyone would wear to school here in Forks, also I really don't want to hurt Aunt Alice's feelings. What should I do Mom should I wear this and stand out like a sore thumb or should I tell Aunt Alice I will find something more suitable to wear to school?" Renesmee pauses as she lets her Mom think of an answer to the many questions that she has been asked.

-0-

Meanwhile in Renesmee's room Alice starts to rummage through the clothes that her niece has in her wardrobe. After a long time Alice pieces together an outfit that is suitable for high school in Forks. Alice pulls out a black leather jacket, a grey hoodie to go under the jacket to keep Renesmee warm, dark blue skinny jeans, a plain white long sleeve shirt and for shoes a pair of black converse high-tops. Once Alice knew Renesmee would be more comfortable in this outfit than the first one she heads out towards the bathroom when Edward stands in front of her blocking her way to the bathroom door. Alice sighs and stares at him looking agitated. "What do you want Edward?" Alice askes her younger adopted brother.

"Just remember Renesmee is going to be late for school and she can't stay in the bathroom for the rest of the day…" Edward trails off as Alice is giving him a knowing look and a scowl at the same time. Edward lets out a little chuckle, then steps out of the way to let his sister through. Alice side steps around Edward and goes into the bathroom.

-0-

Alice hands the outfit to Renesmee who changes into the second outfit with the help from Bella and Alice, with their lightning speed Renesmee is dressed in no time and she quickly checks her reflection in the mirror then leaves the bathroom. Alice and Bella tidy up the mess on the floor and follow Renesmee out the door. Edward is standing in front of the front door holding his daughter's keys and back pack in one hand and two pieces of toast that are buttered and have strawberry jam on the top, just the way Renesmee likes her toast. Renesmee takes the keys and her back pack from her Dad's hand and puts her bag on her shoulders, then she takes the toast from his other hand and takes a bite out of the first piece she hugs her Dad then her Mom and last but not least her Aunt Alice. Renesmee walks out the door and sprints to the meadow where the rest of the Cullens live in a big house that overlooks the forest. When she reaches the meadow her silver Volvo c30 is already parked in the drive way and is facing the right way making it easier for her to drive out. Renesmee gulps down the remainder of her toast and looks up to see the rest of her family are waving from a window, she waves back then gets into the car she dumps her house keys in her bag and she tries to find her car keys when they are already in the ignition, she turns the key, listens to the sound of the engine then she puts her seat belt on and drives away down the road to school.


	3. Meeting in the woods

Chapter Two

Just after Renesmee left Bella, Edward and Alice walked around the cottage tidying Renesmee's clothes and bedroom. Once they had finished Alice went back to the big house where Jasper was waiting her.

There was a slight breeze outside and the sky is clearing although it is still a little dull and hazy, Bella decided that she and Edward should go hunting as they have not gone hunting since last week and they could have gone during the weekend if it wasn't for Renesmee. They had to keep an eye on her so that she doesn't run away and go see Jacob.

"Bella, I'm going to go hunting for a while. Do you what to come with me?" Edward asked in his velvety tone.

Bella stopped what she was doing and turned to face him, "Sure, I'll come with." She smiled and Edward look somehow relieved that Bella is going with him. Bella went to find her trainers as she was made to wear high heels by Alice. After a mad rush of looking for her shoes, which to her amusement were stuffed in the bin by no one other than Alice! Bella shook her head and giggled to herself when will her sister in law learn to just leave Bella to her own fashion rules. When she was done she found Edward in the living room standing by the door as if he was itching to go hunting, Bella smiled and they both went out the front door.

-0-

The drive to Forks high school was quiet and boring as Renesmee was on her own, her mind started to drift off. All she could think about how she sneaked out to see Jacob last night, which is the reason for her lateness in getting up. The whole sneaking out thing started two weeks ago when Jacob sent Renesmee a text message saying that he wanted to meet up with her. Renesmee could have gone to see him after school if it weren't for her parents who kept treating her like a child. They always told her to stay away from Jacob as she is half vampire and half human and that Jacob is a werewolf, then they would tell her that the two species should not be anywhere near each other, unless there is an emergency where the Cullens and the wolves have to team up. But Renesmee knew it was just a load of rubbish so she just played along and tried to stay out of trouble. So she and Jacob decided to meet up at night in the woods a few miles from the cottage, so she could get home quickly and safely.

Renesmee then started to recall last night when she had gone to bed fully clothed and then waited for her parents to go to their bedroom so she could jump out of bed, she opened the window and climbed out, she looked around for something to use to keep the window propped open, when she came across a strong looking branch and wedged it under the window. Renesmee took her phone out and dialled Jacob's number it rang twice and then Jacob answered.

"Hey, Nessie! I'm at our meeting place, where are you?" he sounded out of breath as if he just ran to the meeting place they had agreed was safe.

"I'm on my way now I had to wait till my Mom and Dad went to their room before I sneaked out." She whispered as she quickly and quietly left the house behind her.

"Ok see you in a few minutes," he hanged up and Renesmee placed her phone in her pocket and she then broke into a run. After a few minutes she had arrived at their meeting place but there was no sign of Jacob anywhere. She looked around franticly for him, but there was still no sign of him, so she whipped her phone out her pocket and was about to call him, when a pair of warm hands clasped over her eyes. Jacob had sneaked up behind her and had covered her eyes with his hands so she couldn't see who was sneaking up behind her.

"Oh my god, Jacob you scared me!" Renesmee's heart was beating faster than usual as she tried to recover from being frightened. Jacob removed his hands and started to laugh when Renesmee was glaring at him. "What is so funny? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she was about to walk away in an attempt to stop Jacob from laughing at her, when he grabbed her arm and pulled her close so he could wrap his arms around her in a bear hug.

"Hey, Nessie I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry." He sounded like he was trying to hold his laughter as he knew Renesmee would get mad. Renesmee struggled in his bear hug and Jacob released her from his grip. "Sorry. Again. I forgot you still needed to breath."

"Hahaha Jake very funny!" She didn't know what was wrong with her. Jacob had come out to meet her, instead of going on patrol with all the other wolves. Jacob looked at Renesmee up and down like he was seeing what she looked like for the first time. "What? What's wrong?" she was a little puzzled by his expression.

"Oh it's nothing really, don't worry about it," but he was still trying to contemplate something.

"Seriously Jake what is it? You know you can tell me," Renesmee walk towards him and she looked into his eyes, questioningly.

"It's just that I only noticed it now how you look so much like Bella," Jacob had a torn look on his face he hadn't visited Bella since the incident with the Volturi. Renesmee wrapped her arms around him as she hoped this would comfort him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly because if he ever let go, or loosened his grip she would disappear, or she would be taken away from him, just like how he felt when he used to love Bella.

"You can always visit her you know, no one will stop you since you helped us so much in the past." Renesmee hoped that if her hug didn't comfort him than maybe her words would do the job. Jacob let out a sigh but he didn't speak. Ten minutes had passed and they still weren't talking they just stood there in each other's arms.


End file.
